Shoto Todoroki
Shoto Todoroki (轟焦凍) is one of the main protagonists and tetartagonist in the manga and anime series, My Hero Academia.' '''He is a student at U.A. High School training to become a Pro Hero. He got into U.A. through official recommendations. He is also Midoriya's second best friend and rival. He is voiced by Yūki Kaji in the Japanese version of the anime, and by David Matranga in the English version of the anime. Personality Shoto has a cold, aloof personality which stems from his harsh upbringing. He is quite seasoned in battle, being able to stay calm and composed even while fighting real villains. Though brutal in combat, he is well grounded on the ethics of heroism, only wishing to subdue his frozen opponents as opposed to killing them by prolonging their frozen states. After the events of the U.A. Sports Festival, Shoto still has a distant attitude but has become noticeably more sociable, even gaining a sense of humor and occasionally smiling. Shoto had a deep loathing for his fire power, which he inherited from Endeavor, as it symbolized his father's wickedness towards him and his mother as well as what he was born to be: a tool to surpass All Might, a fate that he detests. As such, Shoto decided to rely only on his ice power and never to use his fire power in combat, going so far as to cover his left torso and arm with ice in his first Hero Costume to symbolize his rebellion against his father. During his match with Izuku Midoriya in the Sports Festival, Izuku's speech made the memory of his mother's supportive words resurface, and for the first time, he used his fire power in combat. After the battle, Shoto had mixed feelings about using his left side, but after reconciling with his mother, Shoto eventually came to terms with using his fire power. Despite being scarred by her when he was a kid, Shoto showcases no hard feelings towards his mother. However, Shoto still harbors a grudge towards Endeavor, even if he respects his father's ability as a Hero, admitting to himself that such hatred can't vanish so easily. Having been denied a normal childhood so that his father could train him to realize his own selfish ambitions, Shoto still holds various psychological scars, which tend to emerge back into his mind when others compare him to Endeavor. Because of this and Izuku's influence, Shoto now strives to become a Hero, but without walking through the same path his father did. Gallery Images Shoto_passes_the_first_test_manga.png|Shoto in the manga Shoto_Todoroki_2nd_Costume_Full.png Shoto Todoroki Two Heroes.png Shouto Todoroki Full Body 2.0 Hero Costume.png Shoto One's Justice.png IMG_20190625_103342.jpg|Shoto Todoroki Hero Card Shoto_school_uniform.png Shoto_Todoroki_hero_license_exam_arc.png Shoto_Todoroki_VS_Hero_Killer_Arc.png Trivia *Shoto greatly resembles Zuko from ''Avatar, The Last Airbender ''and ''Avatar The legend of Korra series : **Both Shoto and Zuko come from dysfunctional families due to having abusive fathers. Shoto was abused due to his father's harsh training ,while Zuko was abused due to being inferior in his family. **Both have a fire-wielding power character (even Icy Hot also have Ice quirk and more prefer a Ice Quirk) **Both have a burn-induced scar over their left eye caused by one of his parents. **Both have a cold and distant attitude but become more open and become friends with the protagonist. **Both separate from their mother when they still young and later reunite again many years later. **However, there are some differences: ***Shoto at his first debut was not a villain, while Zuko is a redeemed villain who turned into a protagonist. ***Shoto has no siblings who become evil characters due his father influence, while Zuko has a sister (Azula) who become secondary antagonist. (If the theory about Dabi's identity being his missing brother, Touya Todoroki, then this statement would be incorrect) ***Shoto receive his scar from his mother, who suffer mental breakdown and unstable after she see Shouto left-side who resemble her abusive husband and while Zuko receive his scar from Ozai. Additionally, Shoto's mother apologized for her actions and has mostly recovered from her psychological trauma, while Zuko's father never shows an ounce of remorse for abusing his son.. ***Shoto has the power to manipulate both fire and ice, while Zuko doesn't have ice-manipulation power, because he is not a waterbender. *Shouto shares similarities with Sanji from One Piece. **Both Shoto and Sanji love deeply for their mothers for their kindness and compassion. **Both hates their fathers due to their abusing methods of training from their own childhood and done such bad things (Shoto's flame quirk burnt his left face and Sanji was locked up in the dungeon). **Both are a fire-wielding power character. **They were both being used by their fathers as tools for their goals which ended up to their failures. **Both have a cold and distant attitude but become more open and become friends with the Protagonist. **Both separate from their mother when they were children(Shoto's mother was send into the hospital due to his father and Sanji's mother died due to the side effect of the counter drug). *Shoto shares similarities with Sasuke Uchiha from Naruto. **Both Shoto and Sasuke come from pretigious families. **Both are high-achieving students. **Both of their signature clothing is blue in color. **Both have fire-based abilities. **Both of them are stoic, and brooding. **Both harbor hatred against a family member (Endeavor for Shoto, Itachi for Sasuke). Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Anime Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Wealthy Category:Tragic Category:Outright Category:Elementals Category:Related to Villain Category:Rivals Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Determinators Category:Fighters Category:Teenagers Category:Genius Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Protectors Category:Siblings Category:Bond Protector Category:Supporters Category:Sidekicks Category:Wrathful Category:Optimists Category:Casanova Category:Mentally Ill Category:Scapegoat Category:Selfless Category:Misguided Category:Strategists Category:Honest Category:Hope Bringer Category:Charismatic Category:Brutes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Pacifists Category:Vengeful Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Dreaded Category:Lethal Category:Superheroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:My Hero Academia Heroes Category:Nihilistic Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Anti Hero Category:Envious